The Days After (Sequel of Invitation)
by Auro Rain
Summary: "Eh Kyung, tau gak kenapa lo sama Baekhyun gak tinggi-tinggi? Kalian itu kaya tumbuhan yang ditanem terlalu deket sampe gak bisa tumbuh maksimal." – Chanyeol. [ChanBaek and Other - GS]


"Eh Kyung, tau gak kenapa lo sama Baekhyun gak tinggi-tinggi? Kalian itu kaya tumbuhan yang ditanem terlalu deket sampe gak bisa tumbuh maksimal." – Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Auro Rain**

**Present**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Days After (Sequel of Invitation) **

**Bagian 1: Analogi Pohon  
**

**2015**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyungsoo!"

Refleks. Gue gosok kuping begitu mulut kecil nan maha dahsyat Baekhyun ambil nada. Masih tergolong rendah tapi udah sukses bikin kuping pengang. Gak kebayang gimana nasib gendang telinga gue kalo yang teriak tadi itu Jongdae, temen deket gue dari SMA sekaligus mantan ace klub paduan suara.

Pinang dibelah kapak-nya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dadah-dadah girang begitu liat gue dateng bareng kembarannya. Gak berapa lama dua makhluk liliput itu udah saling terjang, peluk-pelukan, cium pipi kanan, cium pipi kiri. Gue cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Heran, deh. Mereka itu sepupuan, tiap hari ketemu karena tinggal serumah, kamar juga sebelahan, tapi setiap kali ketemu di luar pasti langsung kangen-kangenan kaya udah kepisah seabad. Terus nih ya, Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo itu punya kebiasaan telpon minimal sepuluh menit plus sms lima kali sehari cuma buat nanya kabar.

Aneh, 'kan? Padahal Baekhyun gak pernah segitunya sama gue dan gue yakin Kyungsoo juga gak segitunya sama Jongin, pacarnya.

"Pengen welcome kiss juga?"

Saking fokusnya sama BaekSoo, sampe gak sadar ada penampakan cowok China tinggi kebule-bulean di sebelah gue yang keliatan gak normal gara-gara monyong-monyongin bibirnya gak jelas ke arah gue.

"Najis." Tolak gue jijik sambil nutup muka itu orang pake tangan. Si empunya muka terus ketawa.

"What's up?" Sapa si muka bule – biasa gue panggil Kris – sambil nyodorin tinjunya.

Gue benturin kepalan tangan gue ke tinju Kris.

"Pacar lo diembat Kyungsoo, ya?" Olok Kris ngeliat dua minion nun jauh di sana masih sibuk peluk-pelukan.

"Ketimbang lo, gak punya pacar." Ledek gue balik.

Muka si tiang rambut pirang berubah asem. "Sialan. Pake ngatain lagi." Sungutnya. "Udah ah, gue mau cek yang lain dulu." Niat kabur.

"Kerja yang bener ya, Pak Ketua. Biar 'wakil'nya gak repot." Sindir gue, ngasih penekanan di kata wakil.

Kris melotot.

Gue ketawa.

Meski akhirnya Kris tetep pergi juga.

Dua bulan yang lalu ada pertemuan alumni SMA gue, agendanya pembentukan panitia. Karena rencananya mau bikin reunian buat beberapa angkatan sekaligus, gak cuma temen seangkatan gue, senior sama junior juga banyak yang dateng.

Meskipun diundang, gue sama Baekhyun gak bisa dateng. Ada proyek di luar kota yang musti gue rampungin. Baekhyun sendiri opname seminggu di rumah sakit gegara tifusnya kumat.

Kris yang lamarannya pernah ditolak calon istri gue, kepincut sama mantan adek kelas yang dulu pernah dia taksir. Kebetulan doi dicalonin jadi ketua panitia. Sontak bocah itu nyalonin juga, siapa tau dia yang kepilih jadi ketua dan si adek manis – Kris suka manggil gitu - yang jadi wakilnya. Modus banget.

Mungkin lagi beruntung atau peri gigi emang suka nongkrong deket aula. Kris dipilih jadi ketua. Ngalahin Bang Kyuhyun, Bang Suho, Bang Seungho, Yongguk, sama Namjoon, juga beberapa senior dan junior yang kebanyakan petinggi OSIS semasa hidup di SMA.

Kris lagi hoki banget hari itu. Ajaib aja, si adek manis beneran jadi wakilnya. Gue masih gak ngerti gimana mekanismenya sampe itu dua orang bisa kepilih.

Yang jelas Kris langsung dateng ke rumah gue buat curhat. Lo harus bayangin gimana merindingnya ngeliat si muka jutek tiba-tiba gak berhenti senyum persis orang gila.

Tapi gue harus akuin skill leadership dia. Gak salah dia pegang posisi penting di kantor, kemampuan organisator dia bisa diacungi jempol. Salut.

Kalo bukan karena Kris, reuni hari ini belum tentu seseru ini.

* * *

"Baekhyun mana?"

Padahal gue cuma sebentar ngobrol sama Kris, tapi begitu noleh, Baekhyun udah raib. Tinggal Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian di deretan kursi pinggir aula.

"Ambil minum, haus katanya."

Gue ngangguk-ngangguk.

Beberapa detik kemudian gue kepikiran sesuatu.

"Kyung, lo gak lesbi, 'kan?" Tanya gue iseng, senyum jahil.

Dia melotot. "Ya gak lah, gue normal tau!" Tukasnya cepet, gak terima dikatain lesbi.

Ketawa ringan. "Bercanda, Kyung. Habis lo lengket banget sama Baekhyun."

"Lo tuh yang kaya homo." Tangkis Kyungsoo. "Dari lahir berduaan mulu sama Kris."

"Kalo gue beneran homo, gue gak keberatan jadi pacarnya Kris. Dia lumayan ganteng."

"Ssst...jangan keras-keras. Kalo Kris denger, kepala dia bisa meledak." Bisik Kyungsoo sok serius.

Gue ketawa. Kyungsoo cuma senyum aja.

"Eh Kyung, tau gak kenapa lo sama Baekhyun gak tinggi-tinggi?" Tanya gue lagi. Bersiap ke banyolan berikutnya.

Tapi air muka Kyungsoo berubah gelap. Dia sensitif soal tinggi badan.

"Kalian itu kaya tumbuhan yang ditanem terlalu deket sampe gak bisa tumbuh maksimal. Mending mulai sekarang lo jaga jarak deh sama Baekhyun." Gue ngakak. Ngerasa lucu sama omongan sendiri.

Kyungsoo ngejitak kepala gue kesel. "Lo sama Kris tuh yang kelebihan pupuk."

Ketawa gue makin kenceng. Kelebihan pupuk katanya.

"Ngomongin apa? Seru banget." Baekhyun dateng bawa dua gelas jus jeruk. Satu gelas dia kasih ke Kyungsoo, yang segelas lagi diminum sendiri.

"Makasih." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Buat aku mana, Baek?"

Kyungsoo nyengir lebar penuh kemenangan liat gue ngrengek kaya anak TK.

Baekhyun langsung nyodorin gelas yang dia pegang. Isinya udah berkurang seperempat. "Minum ini aja dulu. Kalo masih kurang nanti aku ambilin lagi."

"Gak mau, yang itu 'kan udah kamu minum." Protes gue. Baekhyun menghela napas.

"Yang ini belum gue minum. Punya Baekhyun buat gue aja." Kyungsoo nukerin gelas yang dia pegang sama yang dipegang Baekhyun. "Ada bekas bibirnya ini." Celetuknya kemudian.

Gue merengut. Nyesel. Harusnya tadi gak usah protes aja. 'Kan lumayan dapet cicilan bibir Baekhyun. Waktu gelasnya mau gue minta balik, isinya udah tandas di perut Kyungsoo.

"Mau cium yang beneran?" Baekhyun naik turunin alisnya jahil. Gue ngangguk semangat. "Ntar ya habis nikah." Dia ketawa.

Kyungsoo senyum-senyum nyebelin.

* * *

Imunitas Baekhyun tergolong jelek, makanya meskipun udah hampir dua bulan keluar dari rumah sakit, masa recovery dia belum kelar-kelar.

Dia jadi gampang capek. Apalagi untuk acara yang makan waktu lebih dari empat jam gini. Gak heran kalo begitu sampe mobil, Baekhyun langsung tepar di jok belakang.

Gak sadarkan diri. Tidur maksudnya.

Kyungsoo yang tadi berangkatnya nebeng Bang Suho terpaksa ikut mobil gue. Bang Suho masih harus bantuin beres-beres, dia juga panitia soalnya. Dan Kyungsoo udah ngebet banget pengen pulang. Makanya dia gak nolak pas gue ajakin bareng.

"Yeolo." Dari dulu banget, yang suka manggil gue begini cuma Kris. Sampe akhirnya sodara gue ikut-ikutan, terus Baekhyun sama Jongdae, dan sekarang tambah lagi si Kyungsoo.

"Lo serius 'kan sama Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba nyeletuk.

Gue noleh sebentar. Terkikik. Fokus nyetir lagi.

Konyol banget kalo udah sejauh ini tapi gak serius. Dia pikir sikap gue ngelamar Baekhyun itu masih kurang serius apa coba? Kalo gue gak serius pasti Baekhyun cuma gue pacarin buat diputusin doang. 'Kan pada suka bangga tuh kalo punya mantan banyak.

"Menurut lo?" Gue balik nanya. Biar dia mikir sendiri.

Kyungsoo konsentrasi ke jalanan di depan. Kemudian nyeletuk lagi. "Kalo ibarat pohon, Baek itu pohon apa?"

"Tauge." Jawab gue tanpa pikir panjang. Tauge, ngebayanginnya aja udah Baekhyun banget, 'kan? Mirip. Sama-sama pendek. Ups!

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. "Kalo lo?"

"Mm..." Karena gue tinggi... "Kelapa?" Gue diem, mikir sebentar. Sampe keinget sesuatu. "Beringin aja deh, beringin."

"Ngapain pake dikoreksi segala? Lo kata ini ujian." Kyungsoo nyahut.

"Enggak. 'Kan kalo taugenya ketiban buah kelapa kasihan. Dia kecil sih soalnya." Di kalimat terakhir sengaja gue pelanin suara gue. Takut Baekhyun denger. Pas gue lirik dari kaca spion tengah, Baekhyun masih hibernasi anteng di jok belakang. Huft, lega.

"Jadi, biar dia aman tentram di deket gue, gue mau jadi beringin aja." Sambung gue.

"Kenapa gak sakura? Pohon sakura 'kan bagus?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi, asal.

"Terus lo mau pas musim gugur taugenya kekubur?"

Ya kali, tiap musim gugur 'kan pohon sakura kelopak bunganya kemana-mana. Dia pikir tauge sekecil itu gak tenggelam apa.

Dia ketawa, sebelum akhirnya pesen, "Jagain tauge gue, ya?"

Gue senyum aja. Lebar banget sampe gusi gue keliatan.

Harus ya, Kyungsoo wanti-wanti begitu? Gue udah cinta mati sama si tauge. Bahkan gue rela gak jadi pohon kelapa lagi supaya tauge gue bisa hidup aman dan tenang di deket gue.

Setelah gue pikir-pikir, kayanya beringin emang gak buruk. Seenggaknya Baekhyun gak perlu takut kejatuhan buah kelapa pas lagi duduk-duduk santai. Terus 'kan daunnya lebat, dia gak perlu takut kepanasan ato kehujanan.

"Rawat taugenya baik-baik. Tauge itu bagus buat kesuburan. Kalian bisa cepet punya anak." Imbuh Kyungsoo setengah sadar.

Gue ketawa. Ngomongnya apa, nyambungnya ke mana. Bocah itu ngantuk berat rupanya. Gak berapa lama langsung hilang kesadaran.

Gue lirik Kyungsoo sekilas, terus Baekhyun yang tidur di jok belakang lewat kaca spion depan.

Hubungan mereka emang manis banget.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...  
**

* * *

Saya gak tau di Korea ada pohon kelapa, tauge, sama beringin apa gak. Yang saya tulis ini ngasal aja pokoknya.

Sejak banyak yang request sekuelnya Invitation, saya udah ada niat buat bikin lanjutannya. Tapi baru sekarang bisa bikin. Gimana pendapat kalian?

Saya tunggu review-nya ^^

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
